star_wars_light_and_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Dawn
Please note the history information did come from https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Crimson_Dawn History [[https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Crimson_Dawn:Sourcing source?]] During the Clone Wars, Darth Maul sought to supplant his former Master Darth Sidious, the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith, who was manipulating the war between the Republic and the Separatists for his own ends. In order to challenge both sides, Maul gathered an army of exiled Mandalorian warriors, known as the Death Watch, and criminal organizations such as the Black Sun, the Pyke Syndicate and the Hutt Clan into an enterprise known as the Shadow Collective.[9] Combining their resources, the Shadow Collective seized control of the neutral world of Mandalore, establishing a power base for Maul to defy both the Republic and the Separatists.[10] However, a resistance movement on Mandalore led by renegade members of the Death Watch, who refused to bow to Maul's leadership, threatened the Sith Lord's position in the underworld.[11] The Hutts abandoned the Shadow Collective[12] and the absence of significant returns on their investments led the Pykes and Black Sun to follow suit.[13] Sometime later, the Mandalorian rebels received assistance from the Republic and the Jedi Order to assist their liberation of Mandalore. Maul's hold on the world broke and he was forced into hiding as Darth Sidious established himself as Emperor of the regime born from the reorganized Republic.[14][15] Despite his defeat, Maul had established himself as a figure in the underworld during the Clone Wars and saw it as fertile ground to reestablish a power base in the wake of his failure. Before reorganizing into a larger criminal enterprise, the forerunners of Crimson Dawn were a band of ruthless mercenaries who traveled from planet to planet, seizing the resources they coveted or needed while brutalizing the natives into complying. One such world was the desert planet Savareen, which possessed a resource that they desired. After several raids on their world, the Savarians rose up against them, refusing to comply anymore. As punishment for their defiance, the mercenaries cut out the tongues of every single man, woman and child they could find.[2] Following the end of the Clone Wars, Maul was able to regroup and recruit some of his former allies from the Shadow Collective into Crimson Dawn.[[https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Sourcing source?]] Much like in his previous rule of Mandalore, Maul elected to rule from the shadows rather than establish himself as the visible leader of his new syndicate. However, unlike the Shadow Collective, most of the rank-and-file of the organization did not report to him directly and few even knew his identity. Instead, Maul relied on a figurehead to serve as the executor of his will to his men. The public leader of Crimson Dawn in 10 BBY was Dryden Vos.[2] The Galactic Empire often clashed with Crimson Dawn in security enforcement missions.[16] After Maul's death, Crimson Dawn thrived as one of the deadliest and most powerful syndicates.] Though still active in the decades following the fall of the Empire, Crimson Dawn itself no longer held the influence it once did and was viewed as a relic of the past. [[https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Crimson_Dawn:Sourcing source?]] Present Notes and References All of the History information is from the Fandom Website https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Crimson_Dawn Please go and support that Wiki page as well!! Members Darth Crix Opress.jpeg|Darth Crix|link=https://star-wars-light-and-dark.fandom.com/wiki/Darth_Crix_Opress Category:History Category:Present Category:Notes and References Category:Members